Another Wasted Life
by tishas4gsr
Summary: Here is a one time shot at my take on the whole SARA LEAVING-GIL LEAVING thing. It doesn't follow the movie,but I like it. I was told I had to give credit to the owners of CSI-It's yours,thanks for letting be borrow it.


_Before I start this story I would like to send my apologies to gsrible, Shippy15 (neither of you except private messages so I have to apologize this way) and a few others. I know my story was not perfect and I am just as sure there were spelling and grammatical errors in it not to mention "certain basic facts" that upset you. My story was meant simply to be read and enjoyed not picked apart like it was some sort of English assignment. With that off my chest I give you my second attempt at writing a short story I call:_

ANOTHER WASTED LIFE

Gil was not sure what drew him to the doorway of the funeral home, perhaps it was the music or the faceless people that walked out the door but before he knew it Gil was walking down the isle toward the open casket. Gil looked into it and seen himself, laying across his chest was a large sheet of paper that simply read: ANOTHER WASTED LIFE.

The sound of the tea kettle's whistle woke him, Gil shook the cobwebs from his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. This was not the first time he had this dream and it made no more since to him this time then it did the first.

"You know Grissom," Catherine said, standing in the door way, "This is the third time this week that you have done that."

Gil stood and stretched, "I don't see where it is any of your business."

Catherine shook her head and walked away. "Someone has to talk some sense into him," she thought to herself.

Gil fixed a cup of tea and sat back down at the table, Catherine was only partly right, it was more like the fifth or sixth - no one ever caught him the other times.

Nick walked in the room and reached for the coffee, "Griss, it's none of my business but …"

"Good, then I don't have to listen to it do I?" Gil said, standing and walking away. Gil knew what he was going to say and he really didn't want to hear it, but he also knew they were right.

Gil sat at his desk and leafed through a stack of papers, his body was at work but his mind was focused on a rain forest in Costa Rica. "Damn," Gil said.

"You owe some people and apology," Jim said, from the doorway, "And it wouldn't hurt if you apologized to that desk too."

Gil looked up at his old friend and started to say something. "Look Gil," Jim said, "You can be as rude to me as you like, you can tell me to shut up or mind my own business but it doesn't matter, I'm not going anywhere till I say what's on my mind."

Gil sat back in his chair, resigned to the well deserved ass chewing Jim Brass was about to dish out.

"You can't keep going on like this," Jim said, "You sleep at work, your at the house long enough to shower and change, I doubt you have had a descent meal in who knows how long, you bite everyone's head off if they look at you, for heavens sake you even put Hank in a kennel because you couldn't stand to look at him. Why in the hell are you still here when all you want is to be with her?"

"Because I love her," Gil said, "And I want her to be happy."

"Oh, I see," Jim said, "And you think she is?"

"I know she is," Gil said, turning his laptop toward Jim and hitting the button to play Sara's message to him. The message was sent from the research station in Costa Rica where Sara had settled after her second abrupt departure from Gil's life. The first time she left him Gil was crushed, but when she left the second time Gil died inside.

Two weeks after she left Gil had made reservations to fly to Costa Rico and see her, to talk things out. The morning he was to leave Sara sent him an e mail telling him how beautiful it was there and how relaxed she felt, she told him that her nightmares had stopped and that - there in that rainforest - she had found a purpose for her life.

"I can't go home," Gil said, "Sara is there. I see her in every room. I tried to take care of Hank, but when I seen him I seen her - playing with him, gasping as he chased that skunk and it sprayed him then laughing the whole time we had to try and wash that horribly disgusting smell off. I can't sleep in our bed …." Gil let it drop there, he knew Jim could fill in that blank with no trouble. "The sheets still smell like her," Gil added.

"So you intend to live the rest of your life as a grumpy old man? You are just going to push way everything and everyone you care about and exist as some kind of empty shell? What a wasted life," Jim said standing.

"What did you say?" Gil asked. "I said you were wasting your life by trying to pretend to live instead of being where you know you can be happy. Look at her, Gil." Jim said.

"No thanks, I've seen it a million times," Grissom answered.

"No. You have HEARD it a million times. Look at Sara," Jim said, once more playing the message but without the sound, "Is that the look of someone who is content with their life?"

For the first time Gil looked at Sara, he seen the hurt in her eyes, he read between the lines, Jim was right. It was now that Gil put meaning to his dream, it was now that Gil knew where he belonged and it was now he decided to go.

Two weeks later Gil stood in a clearing looking at God's most amazing creation. The monkey she was photographing stopped what he was doing and looked at the intruder and cocked his head to one side, the actions of the monkey caused Sara to stop and turn also. Was she dreaming?

Gil took a few steps towards her, arms outstretched. Sara smiled, no words were said - none needed to be. In a few steps she was in his arms, as their lips touched Gil came alive again.

"You're here? I can't believe you came," Sara said.

"We have to talk," Gil said, "I can't go on living without you."

Sara smiled and led him to a large stump that everyone used as a chair. "Gil I …." Sara started to say.

Gil put his finger to her lips, "I have been such a fool. How could I have expected you to stay after all you had been through? How could I have not seen the signs? Sara, I love you without you I am just a shell of a man. I can't - no I won't - go on living without you."

Sara touched his face, she looked into the eyes of her one true love, how could she tell him after what he had just said. "Gil I love you too, but I can't go back there, I can't go back to that life. It is slowly killing me."

"My love," Gil said, kissing her hands, "I know. I understand, and I don't want you too."

Sara was just a little confused.

"I want to find what you did, I want to find the peace of mind that I see in your eyes," Gil said, "I don't care if it is Vegas, Costa Rico or the moon."

Sara threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Your work? Your bugs? I can't ask you to give them up."

"The work will go on without me and there are bugs everywhere," Gil said smiling.

Sara stood and took his hand as she showed him around she introduced him to all the others. When the project leader found out who Gil was he was more then happy to welcome him aboard.

That evening Gil stood on the balcony of the hotel where the workers stayed. Looking around he could hear the sounds of people and automobiles but it wasn't the fast hurried pace that was Vegas, it was people living a slow paced life.

Sara called him form the room, "Showers free."

Gil went inside and closed the door, how beautiful she looked. Gil looked at Sara then the bed, Sara smiled. "Shower first."

Sara was already on the bed when Gil came from the shower, tossing the towel to the floor he crawled in next to her.

Nothing about tonight was going to be hurried, their love making would be as calm and tranquil as the world around them.

Gil's lips once more found hers, their kiss was tender yet filled with passion. Gil cupped her breast, and pulled in her nipple, licking, kissing and sucking as it as he enjoyed the taste of it. Sara pulled in a deep breath as his inched his way to her womanhood, she moaned deeply as Gil found her nub and softly massaged it. Sara was on fire, each nerve pulsing.

Gil slipped first one then another finger in her opening, finding that perfect spot. Expertly he worked his fingers and thumb bringing Sara first to then into that place of true bliss.

Slowly she climbed on top of him, she now straddled him naked, beautiful. He could feel her wetness still pouring over his now rock hard manhood, and with one move of her hips she slid him inside. They both gasped as he entered her.

Gil's hands were on her bottom, hers were resting gently on his chest. Slowly they began moving matching each other perfectly…thrust for thrust…touch for touch. With each thrust Gil hit her spot, causing her nerves to once more come alive. Crying out his name, Sara leaned back against his legs as once more her juices flowed over him.

Feeling her muscles clench down on him, Gil let himself loose control and pushed up deep inside her. Sara heard him call out her name as she felt him explode deep inside her. Sara fell forward, resting her head on his chest. Gil held her until the trembling stopped, then he eased her off him and wrapped her in his arms. Gil held her for the longest time, not wanting to loose the feeling of her warmth.

"Darling," he whispered, "Come back with me, I don't want to be apart from you for a minute."

"Gil, I…." Sara started to say.

"Not to stay," Gil said, kissing her head, "Just long enough to wrap up a few loose ends and pick up Hank. Marry me."

"Are you sure? Are you completely sure you want to give up everything?" Sara asked.

"I'll not be giving up anything," Gil said, "You are my everything."

"Yes," Sara said.

THE END


End file.
